Get out of my head!
by ichbin
Summary: CC has called in sick, again! Niles is worried. What happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny… I wish I did! ;)

A/N: CC has a lot of her mind, and she's not happy about it

* * *

Niles walked in to the office carrying the tea service with a zinger pursed on his lips. His face fell when he noticed that a certain blonde wench was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Babcock is in yet, Sir?"

"What? Oh no Niles," Maxwell says, taking off his glasses to look up at him "she called in sick this morning."

"Again? That's been four times in the last two weeks. Has she been to see a doctor?" the concern was evident in his voice.

"I don't know old Man, I've asked her as much but she told me to mind my own business. Well, she wasn't that polite about it." Maxwell put his glasses back on and goes back to his papers.

"Ah, that sounds more like her, Sir." Niles headed to the kitchen, his thoughts in a jumble.

"What was wrong with her?" He had noticed she seemed distracted lately. In fact, if he thought about it, it had been a couple of weeks now that she had not really been acting herself. Just yesterday…

_She had walked into the kitchen. "Pour me a coffee, dust mop"._

"_I thought your kind couldn't be out in the sun?"._

_She took an obvious breath, and then just said "Just give me my coffee, Niles." She waited for him to pour and then took her cup. "See you later." _

"Damn" Niles said out loud. And he realized it was Friday, so there was a whole weekend to wait until he could find out more.

* * *

CC was in her bed., exhausted. She had not been sleeping well. She had woken up in a start at three that morning, her heart in anguish and her mind in total confusion. She had called Maxwell when she noticed the clock read 8:30am and she still not gone back to sleep. Once that had been done, she was finally able to doze off for a little while.

"Argh" she woke up holding her head. "Why? Why won't these thoughts go away?!?"

She got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom.

"Maybe a shower will clear my head." she said to the empty room.

* * *

"Come on Babcock, pick up the phone" Niles said to the receiver. After the third time of only getting the machine, he resentfully accepted that she was not there or not answering.

"She told Mr. Sheffield that she was sick…so why would she not be home? Or maybe she was home and just not answering? Or she was too sick to answer? "I'll try just one more time…"

* * *

CC put the water on as hot as she could stand it. She hoped that heat would burn away the thoughts that had been plaguing her night and day. She stayed there, with the water rushing down on her, and finally, for the first time in over three weeks, her mind was clear. "Finally!" she shouted triumphantly.

She took the shampoo and washed her hair and then poured some shower gel onto her lathering sponge. She washed herself gently, still tired from the lack of sleep. The minute she touched her breast, the images sprung into her head and she felt dizzy. Knowing she shouldn't, she still couldn't help herself from bringing the cloth back over the other breast, giving in to the thoughts running rampant in her head.

She imagined his hands were running over her lovingly right now. She saw him take special attention, making sure every part of her was clean, leaving no piece of flesh untouched. Hypnotized by her own imagination, she let one hand wander lower while she braced herself on the back of the shower wall. The heat of the water only helped her to picture him behind her, feeling that it was his fingers now exploring, probing her more sacred recess. She finally succumbed to the scene in her head, the explosion racking through her body at least relieving some of the stress she was under.

When her breathing came back under control, she turned off the water, grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself off. She had mixed feelings about if this had helped at all. She was feeling a bit better, still tired though, and completely frustrated at herself for letting her head get the better of her yet again. Well, she chuckled to herself, at the moment, maybe frustrated was the right word…at least, she still had her warped sense of humor.

As she padded to the bedroom she heard the phone ring. She picked it up out of habit, not really thinking of the consequences.

"Hello?"

"Are you all right?"

"Niles?"

"yes, I've been calling for the last twenty minutes…why aren't you answering the phone?" His voice was edgy. She didn't like the tone.

"Why are you calling me? I told Maxwell I wasn't coming in today." she snapped back.

"Well, I was… hmpf…Mr Sheffield asked me to check up on you…you've been sick an awful lot lately…and I…hmpf…we, hm. He was worried and wanted me to make sure you didn't need anything." Niles was stumbling, he hoped that she was too sick to notice.

CC could hear the hesitation in his voice, but right now, her feelings were too raw to analyze that any further.

"Well, everything's fine. I'm fine…(_oops_)…just tired…I haven't been sleeping well…I think it's insomnia…I'm sure I'll be back on Monday. Tell Maxwell not to worry. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?…I mean, I could bring you some chicken soup. I made it today…I mean Mr. Sheffield asked me to make some for you, just in case, you know? (_nice save old man_)"

"Really? Well that was thoughtful of him. But no, like I said, it's not that kind of sick" she paused, "what, no comment?" she added, almost disappointed.

"I thought I'd give you a chance to get better a bit…for old times sake." He had picked up the almost sad note in her voice and wandered what that meant. "You're sure you're alright then?"

"Yes, Dustbuster, I'm fine. All I need is a little sleep" (_and a brain transplant_) she muttered under her breath, " and I'll be right as rain."

"Ok then, we'll see you Monday." Niles said. "Miss Babcock?"

"What?"

"You'll call if you need anything, right? I mean, Mr. Sheffield wanted me to tell you that if you needed anything, you can call here. He's graciously offered to send me right over." he laughed a bit at that last part, and she joined him.

"Tell _Maxwell _that I thank _HIM _for being so concerned about me…but I'll be fine, really. Now, don't you need to go and pretend to do work?"

"Hey, pretending IS work."

"Good one. Bye Niles".

"Good day, Miss Babcock"

All he could think of when he hung up the phone was the two words she had muttered under her breath during the conversation. "Brain transplant? Now what had she meant by that??

She, on the other hand, could only ponder why he was so concerned about her. She knew that although Maxwell may have asked Niles to check up on her, she was sure that he hadn't asked Niles to make soup, or come over, or even to be ready to come over to her apartment at her whim. Maxwell just wasn't that interested in her to be that attentive. Nope, it was Niles who was behind all those offers of help…now she only had to figure out why…

* * *

Niles had been lost in thought all afternoon. He mechanically got supper ready for the family and did the dishes on autopilot. His mind conjured up all kinds of weird ideas about brain transplant and what it could mean.

'Maybe she has a tumor? Or some sort of cancer running around in her head?" of course, then he would come up with smart alek comebacks like "well, that would explain why her head is so big, or why everything that comes out of her mouth stinks", and then, he would know that if any of it were true, he would not be able to handle it.

"She can't be dying….I can't lose her…not when I've never even told her…I've never really held her…" he was really moping now….

"Hey Ny-ules. What's wrong with you?" Fran asked from the other side of the counter. "You look real sad, Scarecrow. Anything I can help you with."

"Actually, Mrs Sheffield…what would you think someone meant if they said they needed a brain transplant?"

"A brain transplant? What are you talking about?"

"A friend of mine said _All I need is a little sleep and a brain transplant and I'll be fine_ I didn't have time to ask he-im what it meant, and I haven't been able to talk to him again…I'm concerned…"

"Oh Niles…it's just an expression…like _freak me green and call me kermit_"

"What?? What does a frog have to do with this?"

"Ok, ok. Sorry, I forget you're British! You're friend probably has a lot on his mind. So when he said, all I need is a little sleep and a brain transplant…he meant, if I could just get whatever is bothering me out of my head, you know, like a broken record, or something like that." Fran went to get a piece of cheesecake from the fridge.

"Oh, well that's a relief. He has been under a lot of pressure with the … with all that's going on at the office where he works…that actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Now, has my mother been here already, I can't find…"

"On the bottom shelf, behind the lasagna, I kept you a piece."

"You're the best, Niles, the best!" He left her in the kitchen and headed up to his room. At least she wasn't dying…well, he was pretty sure she wasn't…

If it really was stress, he had a great chamomile and lavender tea recipe that he used when things were too crazy around the house. He decided that he would just get changed and bring her some over.

"I'll take the key with me, so I can just let myself in. I wouldn't want to wake her if she finally fell asleep".

He left the Sheffields watching a movie and enjoying a nice relaxing family night.

* * *

CC had spent the afternoon in and out of bed. She did get a nap in a some point, and got something to eat when her stomach wouldn't let her ignore it anymore.

She had tried writing down her thoughts, as her therapist had told her if she could express them, they might leave her alone. Of course, she didn't tell her that reading them would scare her even more.

Actually seeing in words the images that had been constantly running around in her head was more than overwhelming. She also noticed that she spent more time with the details, describing everything methodically, which caused her to imagine more and the vicious circle gave her a headache.

She put the pen down, and walked to the bar, pouring herself a scotch. She took a sip, appreciating the warm liquid as it ran down her throat. Looking out at the city skyline, she asked herself again, "Why me?". Not surprisingly, the empty room held no answer for her, so she finished the rest of the drink in one gulp and headed off to bed.

She put on her favorite sleep shirt, turned out the lights and got under the covers. Amazingly, she fell asleep very quickly….however rest was not on the agenda as the dream started again.

* * *

Niles opened the door quietly. The apartment was dark, so he was glad that he had already written a note to leave on the kitchen counter with the special tea mix. It explained how to prepare it, and also how it had gotten there. He took off his shoes to make as little noise as possible, and quietly headed to the kitchen. He was heading out the same way when he heard her

"Oohhh, yeah…unngh…oh…."

"What?" He wasn't sure what to do. Was she hallucinating?

"Just like that…GOD that's GOO-OOD…" he knew now, that he had to get out of there. So this was why she was so tired. And he had been worried…well, he would be ready for her when she got in Monday..and

"Oh Niles, please…stop teasing…"

"What?" Niles looked shocked. He had just heard her say his name, but, how was that possible? Really, did she know another man with the same name as him? Curiosity got the better of him and he had to know…no matter how much it hurt…he just had to. Quickly going to the bedroom door, he nudged it further open, and stopped short when he saw her.

She was alone (_thank god_) wearing a very flimsy night shirt, with one hand on her breast and the other was between her legs.

"Oh Niles…that's it baby…yes…YES…I'm almost there….ungh…" Her breath was ragged, and he could sense the urgency in her caresses. She had her eyes closed…he wasn't sure if she was actually awake or not…either way, he felt his body respond to the sights and sounds, and before he could talk himself out of it, he had already entered the room.

She was so beautiful, watching her writhing around the bed, obviously excited by him, was one of the most erotic things he had ever witnessed.

He had to say something.

"Miss Babcock" he said softly.

She stopped what she was doing and giggled… "Given the circumstances, you can call me CC" she said.

"CC" He let the name fall off his lips in a caress.

"God, I love it when you say my name. Say it again" she begged of him.

"CC" he whispered again.

"Touch me again, Niles." The request washed over him like a tidal wave. He knew she had taken his real voice and superimposed it to the Niles of her imagination, but the feeling this created inside of him was too hard to control. "Will you touch me Niles? With your mouth? I love it when you do that and I need you, I need it so badly right now. Please…Bell Boy"

Niles was lost. He had only dreamed of this one hundred thousand times, and now, he was here, and she was offering herself to him on a silver platter. He was only a man…he was only human.

"God you're beautiful." he told her. "A thousand times I've dreamt of being here with you." He let his hand touch her leg, slowly moving up her thigh, and just as he reached her core, he stopped himself and cursed under his breath.

He wanted her. Only he couldn't do this. It would be like …well like rape he admitted to himself. Even if she was dreaming about him, it was a dream…you couldn't hold people responsible for their dreams. He pulled back a bit, and sighed and looked up from where he was kneeling…right into the very blue, very awake eyes of The Bitch of Broadway herself.

"Niles?!"

* * *

I know, I know, cliff hanger. They're my specality these days...sorry :( (well, not _that _sorry ;) Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on the Nanny...too bad :(

A/N: Got this one up as fast as I could. I promise, no more cliffhangers...well, unless you consider this chapter one...

* * *

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my room?" She pulled the blanket up around her. _Please tell me that he doesn't know what I just doing? Please…_

"I came to bring you some tea. I was just going to leave it in the kitchen when I heard some noise and I came to see if you alright." Niles spit out, all in one breath.

"Noise?" she asked in a tone of trepidation.

"Yes, noise…I came to your door and then I heard…well more noise…moans I guess…I thought…well…it doesn't matter what I thought…I should not have come in once I saw you were ok. I am truly sorry." Niles stood up and half turned. "I left the tea in the kitchen, with instructions on how to brew it. Good night Miss Babcock."

"Wait, Niles." He stopped, she sighed. "What did you … hear?"

"Excuse me?" He stayed near the door.

"I've been having these dreams lately…and I know I've been talking in my sleep, because I've woken myself up….so tell me…did you hear…what I said?"

What was he to do now?

"I didn't really…I sort of…"

"Well, that answers that question." she flopped back on the bed looking at the ceiling. "So now you know."

Niles still didn't know what to do. He had the biggest ammunition ever against her. He could make her suffer under innumerable insults and zingers with this information. He could also use it towards more personal ends, and get her to admit to an attraction to him and maybe bet more than a dream. Finally, he just decided to come back and sit on the bed.

"Ok, so I know. So you're having dreams…about me. It doesn't have to be anything more than that." He surprised himself when he said that. So he was going to let her off the hook. The little voice inside his head piped up "Wow, you must really like her."

He continued, "So look…I'll go home and you'll go back to …sleep and we can forget it alright? We'll put this in the same "_never to talk about it_" category as the kiss and the morning after the Sheffield wedding. Ok?"

She just looked at him. His hair was dishevelled, and he had a slight stubble that gave him a very rugged look. He was wringing his hands, like he always did when he was nervous.

"Miss Babcock?"

"You can do that?" she asked him pointedly.

"Do what?"

"You can keep not talking about it? Dr. Bort says that the reason I'm dreaming about you is _BECAUSE _I won't talk about it."

"Well, I thought _YOU _didn't want to talk about it."

"I thought _YOU _didn't…you never brought it up."

"You said, and I quote _No one can ever know this might have happened _end quote. That was supposed to inspire me to scream it from the rooftops." Niles countered.

"I…I was just reacting to the way your reacted….I…"

"What…what are you saying…that you want to talk about it?"

"I…I don't know…argh….ok…yes…yes I want to talk about it…can we?"

"Yes…God woman…I've wanted to talk about it since five minutes after it happened…" He moved up a bit on the bed and grabbed her hands in his. "Miss Babcock,…CC…that kiss, it turned my whole world upside down…"

"Could have fooled me. I remember coming back in the next morning…I still had the memory of that kiss on my lips…and the first thing you said to me…"

"Did your pimp get you in trouble for giving some of it away last night." he finished for her. "I'm so sorry for that…I really am…I was so scared…I couldn't have handled it if you had insulted me first. And given our history…I knew that if you said anything…I would not have been able to recover and you would have had been able to torture me with it for years…"

"It hurt me Niles…you hurt me…I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was not expecting that. And then, at the wedding, you were actually nice to me, and when I came down in the morning…you looked so unhappy…almost disgusted…I was just protecting myself…I still don't remember if we…do you?"

Niles looked down quickly then "No…"

"Niles, look at me." he did, she saw something in his eyes "You remember that night…"

"Sort of…I remember enough of it to know that we didn't."

"All this time…you knew…and I've wondered…how I've wondered…"

"Like I said before, your attitude was not very open to discussing it…and then with the Sheffields going missing…it didn't seem like the right time…and since then, well…I just didn't know how to bring it into the conversation….I'm sorry…I'm just a big fat "

"Chicken." she supplied, with a smirk.

"Takes one to know one, Babs." he tossed back, smirking too.

"Oh, don't I know it….however, I _have _been talking about it…endlessly…just not to you…" She looked shyly at him. "This topic of discussion alone has paid for Dr. Bort's new pool you know." She was full out smiling now.

"So…have you come to any conclusions in your discussions?" Niles asked hesitantly.

"I need to get laid."

Niles eyes grew wide and he was quite stunned by her response and sputtered "That's…that's the conclusion?"

"Actually, no, that's just a fact" She let out her sultry laugh and saw Niles shift on the bed. She had always thought it had an effect on him…it was nice to know she had observed that correctly. "But it is part of the conclusion. Bort told me I should talk to you about it, yes. She said that the reason my dreams were so pervasive was that I would see you every day, yet we never said anything to each other besides insults. Our constant interaction was almost like picking at a scab…the wound could not heal…so my dreams were there to vent the frustration." She took a breath and continued, "Only the dreams were so intense, that they created more frustration, if you know what I mean, and I thought I was going to go insane…Every day, I walked into the office, and there you were…we'd just spent the whole night having amazing, crazy sex, and you were so distant. I know the sex was in my head, but it was so real…that I couldn't take being near you anymore. That's why I've not been sleeping well, and also not coming into the office…it was too much you know?"

"Yeah…I got a good idea how intense it was a little while ago." His tone was neutral, he didn't want her to take it the wrong way. It did, however, make her blush.

"I don't remember all of it, but I can guess…been having the same kind of dream for a few weeks now. I have them during the day…worse when I'm at the office…just watching the view as you leave the room sends me reeling." She admitted it so openly, he wondered if she remembered he was actually there. In fact, it bothered him so much he had to say something.

"You know I'm here right…you're saying this to the real me, not the one in your head."

"Believe me Niles, I know you're here. I can smell your cologne, I can feel your hands holding mine, I see the looks of worry and intrigue that keep crossing your eyes. I'm totally aware that you're on my bed. Trust me." The tone in her voice made him twitch again. She was not so subtly hinting at something they had never spoken about before, and it was affecting him on every level. Desperately wanting to see where this would go, he dared ask another question.

"You said before that talking to me was only part of Bort's conclusion. What else did you discuss?"

"She also said that part of the reason I couldn't get rid of the dreams, was because my body was trying very hard to tell me something…and until I listened, I wouldn't get any peace."

"Getting laid, as you put it?"

"Well, yes. She did imply that I should get you alone somewhere and get it out of my system, if that was what I wanted. She wasn't so sure that it would be the answer though…she was pretty sure that the reason the dreams were so intense was not because I needed to get you out of my system, but to let you in….to my heart…she thinks I actually have one of those." CC chuckled, trying to lighten the whole mood.

"Oh, she's right…all creatures that roam the earth have hearts…even you" He winked, and scooted in a bit closer to her.

"Of course, when she suggested that I…have sex with…you…I laughed in her face. I told her that I was just lonely and that if it was sex I needed, I could get that without involving you. Of course, that plan backfired…because I realized that my head is so set on being with you, I can't even pretend…I went out on two dates and nothing…I couldn't even get passed a kiss…there was no emotion, no feeling, not even lust, and got knows, I was so ready." She was amazed at how easy it was to tell him all this. She remembered how she had been dying of embarrassment revealing all this to Dr. Bort, and how it had all seemed insurmountable. Now, it just felt good to get it out in the open.

"It was getting so bad, I went to one of those stores…you know? I bought something…and it did the job, more than once…but the dreams just kept going…Tonight was the first time that I actually felt like it might…well, I don't know how to explain it…it was just different."

"Uh CC, I have to tell you something…" She cocked her head to the side to listen. "When I heard you before, and came to the door, and then saw you…well…I know I shouldn't have come into the room…but you called out to me…and I didn't know, at first, that you were dreaming, so I came closer…and well, the sight of you on the bed…obviously so turned on…by me…asking me to…I lost it…and I came closer…I told you how beautiful you were…are… and I touched you…I know it was wrong…I swear…I stopped before it went too far…in fact…I was leaving just as you woke up….I couldn't go through with it…knowing that you didn't know I was really there…I want you…God how I wanted you right then…but I want you to know I'm there…I want you to want me too…" The words had all come out, but they lacked a lot of sentence structure and he was pretty sure he had broken some fundamental grammar rules.

"I do…want you Niles. God, I can't deny that…if you were in the room for half of what I remember of the dream I was just having, it's just as obvious to you that I want you. I just don't know what to do with that desire… ok, not true, I know exactly " she eyed him jungrily, licking her lower lip unconsciously, " what I want to do… but what happens after…at the mansion…" She sighed, visibly shaken at her confession. She slowly pulled her right hand from his and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers came up to complete the task for her, caressing her cheek on the way down. He held her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"You are beautiful, you know that right? Your eyes sparkle and your lips are so full." He paused, just looking at her, drinking in the sight before him, and then continued.

"CC, we have been tiptoeing around each other in that house for over two years avoiding talking about the kiss and over three months since the morning after the wedding. If we have been able to do that while being completely frustrated, imagine how good we would be able to handle it if the tension was released?" Going over what he had just said, he wanted to add "I don't want you to think I only want to sleep with you to relieve some stress, or because it could be the solution to your sleep problems, I want to sleep with you because you are an amazing, fiery, sexy, desirable, obnoxious, stubborn, beautiful woman. I'm fairly certain I'm in love you, CC Babcock, and I truly hope that doesn't get me chased out of this room."

She just looked at him. What would she reply to that? She leaned in slowly, and gently placed her lips on his for a sweet kiss. She wanted to convey to him that she did have feelings for him, that she would want to see where they would go. She wasn't prepared for the electric shock of desire that shot through her body at the moment her lips touched his. She wasn't ready for the hunger that cried from her center as he shifted slightly to press his lips more firmly against hers. A smile formed on her lips, though, as she did realize that this time, it was not a dream, but something so much better than that. She had the real thing, her Niles, right in her bed, and there was no way she was letting him go.

* * *

Ok, I know I should have gotten this out as a one-shot for all of you readers...I'm just never sure when I'll get to write and posting it is half the fun for me.

I can end it here, or I can keep the details coming (and coming...). Let me know if you want another chapter, or if we're good with this.

I truly appreciate your reviews and I'm sorry I caused so much grief with the first chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on the Nanny...too bad :(

A/N: Ok, here you go, by popular demand, the next (and last) chapter to this little story

* * *

She brought her hand up to the back of his head, grabbing at the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his lips even harder against her own. Her other hand wrapped around his back desperately trying to pull him closer, not easy to do as he was sitting on the covers and she was stuck under them.

Niles was overcome, his senses on over drive. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be kissing this woman. All the passion and energy that she would put into tricking him, insulting him, and getting him to trouble was nothing to the intensity of the emotion he was getting from her now. He felt her hands go to his chest and let out a low moan.

"Niles…I want to touch you." She started on his shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly as she could. She was more than happy to see that he had not put on an undershirt, and brought her lips up to kiss every bit of exposed flesh. The minute she had the shirt undone she pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms, he flung it to the floor. "He _HAS been working out" _she groaned inwardly.

She attacked his belt, his pants and only stopped when he was completely naked. She held back a bit, memorizing every detail, every contour, and Niles suddenly felt very shy.

"uhhmm, CC…" he said.

"hmmm?" she just continued looking at him.

"I feel a little naked here…I mean…" he smiled a little " as in vulnerable…are you…having…second thoughts?" He hated asking the question, because he really didn't want to hear it if the answer was yes.

"No!" She answered quickly. "I'm just looking…you've been working out…it shows…and well…you've been inside my head so much lately…I was just comparing to my imagination…" she finished sheepishly.

"Oh." Now, he was curious… "so…uhmm…how do you like the real thing?"

Seeing him so emotionally bare was such an incredible turn on. If she hadn't needed him so badly, she could definitely have had some fun torturing him. She knew, thought, that at this point, it would only be torturing herself, so she lurched forward, crushing herself onto him and propelling him onto the bed. Kissing him without restraint, letting every bit of emotion through, even those she couldn't quite name or identify yet.

"I am so glad that is not in my head….the real thing is sO Much **beTTER**!" she said to him quickly, before pouncing on him again.

Niles' heart burst with that reply. Secured by her words, he totally lost himself to the presence of the woman on top of him. His hands roamed all over her back, hair and face. He ran one along her thigh, letting it ride up under her shirt to her bottom. Kneading the soft flesh there brought sweet gasps of pleasure to her lips, and he soon had both his hands providing support as he ground himself into her.

CC was in heaven, she finally had what she had been dreaming about for so long and if felt so right. She leaned back on her knees, effectively straddling Niles, drawing a moan from both of them, and quickly removed her sleep shirt over her head.

"Oh CC…" and it was his turn to admire her. He took a few moments, mesmerized by her curves, her creamy skin, letting his eyes linger over her breasts, her stomach, her curls "You are incredible" he said, letting out the breath he had been holding. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts, just holding them and enjoying the way they felt.

"Uhm, Niles?"

"Hmm" he answered, not really listening.

"I feel like you're at the market…checking to see if they're ripe or something." she smirked. He looked up at her, confused by what she meant, and then he let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, they are so amazing, and I'm just completely dumbfounded that I'm here, with you,... and that I get to touch them." He gave her his famous lopsided grin. "I'm pretty sure they are ripe, in fact, they look good enough to eat." Her sultry laugh caught in her throat as he took the right one in his mouth. Sucking gently on her nipple, he used his hand to toy with CC's other breast.

"Oh God, Niles…oohhh…" Her hands pulled him to her, encouraging him to keep going. She played with his hair, so soft beneath her fingers.

They explored each other's bodies for what felt like hours, each one trying something to see what the other's reaction would be. CC was making a mental checklist of how each nip, each caress made him squirm; every sigh she made as Niles did the same excited him until he could wait no more.

Grabbing her firmly at the hips, he pulled her up slightly and looked deep into her eyes.

"I can't wait anymore CC. Please, may I?"

"God yes!" she complied, sinking herself down onto him completely. Niles hissed "Sweet Jesus" and grabbed even harder at her hips. He shifted back a bit on the bed, leaning more of his back onto the headboard so he could get better leverage, anchoring his feet on the bed.

This was not gentle, sweet, lovemaking… years of frustration, double-entendre, and passionate insults were being released in an almost desperate need to make sure the other one was really there. CC felt the familiar feeling building at her core, so she leaned into him a little bit to increase the friction where she needed it most.

"Oh…Niles…GOD…please don't…sooo close….don't stop..."

"CC…oh…my beautiful witch…I can't stop…soo good…so …"

"ah…right…oh. There…yEsss…"

"I can't … hold … "

And they came together, crashing over to the other side with wild abandon and total release. CC dropped against him, her head in his shoulder, breathing very hard.

"That was…" she couldn't finish her sentence, her thoughts still jumbled and her mind still riding the high.

"Was it ever" he concurred with her unspoken sentiment. "Why did we wait this long?" Niles asked incredulously.

"I couldn't stand the smell of you, Tidy Bowl" she retorted, a small smile forming at her lips.

"Yes, your kind does have a heighten sense of smell. Helps track your prey…" he threw back, grinning widely.

"Looks like it paid off…I caught you didn't I?" she replied genuinely.

Niles started to giggle, and soon was laughing outright.

"What's going on, Butler Boy?"

"I just thought…I just wondered…" he kept laughing, making him hard to understand.

"What's so funny?" She was getting annoyed, so he took a breath, and calmed himself down enough to finish his sentence.

"Well, we were just making jokes that you were a vampire" she nodded " and I'm your prey" she nodded again…" so my brain made a little assumption…well a question really.." he threatened to burst into laughter again, but stopped when he saw the warning look in her eyes.

With all the seriousness he could muster, he asked "So, does that mean you're going to suck me dry?"

He lost it again and she immediately joined him. That was funny. And then CC realized that not only had they discovered each other physically that night, they also now had a whole new realm of exploration in their verbal exchanges. She sighed, contently, and snuggled into his chest.

"What is it?" Niles whispered, dropping a kiss to her head and closing his eyes.

"I was just thinking that dreams are great, but sometimes, reality is so much better."


End file.
